Kelp, commonly referred to as seaweed, grows along coastlines around the world and is botanically classified as algae. The use of liquid kelp as a growth stimulant is well known in the agricultural industry. This seaplant is rich in micronutrients and natural growth hormones, including cytokinins, auxins and gibberellins, which stimulate cell division and larger root systems. Kelp extracts can be applied as a foliar spray on plants and the like, or on soil for later contact and absorption by root structures. An extract applied to land plants is known to accelerate growth, increase fruiting and flowering, intensify color, and provide resistance to disease, insects, drought, and frost. Many commercial liquid formulations of kelp are available for use in the agricultural industry and can be found in various retail and wholesale outlets, as well as through the internet. These kelp formulations are basically an extract of kelp diluted with water, and may contain other components as the manufacturer of the formula may see fit. Examples of formulations include those sold at the Gardens Alive website www.gardensalive.com, Sea Crop Liquid Kelp Extract (to be diluted in water), and the like.
It is also known to use kelp in tablet or capsule form to treat different health problems. One problem with present day liquid kelp materials is the short shelf life of the formulation. When the kelp is combined with water and other components, bacteria or other impurities present in the water or other additives break down the growth hormones found in the kelp, thus rendering them ineffective over time.
Thus, a need exists to provide improved kelp formulations, including those that have extended shelf lives. The present invention responds to this need by providing a liquid kelp formulation that has an increased shelf life.